


Can You Spare a Few Minutes...

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [62]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Bar AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Can You Spare a Few Minutes...

Eskel was wiping down the bar down as the last few customers finished their drinks before they left. Geralt was back in the office finishing up the paperwork for the night, Lambert mopping up the empty back area. 

“Excuse me, can you spare a few minutes for me to hit on you?” A voice asked.

Eskel looked up into two brilliant blue eyes.

“I think I can do that,” Eskel replied. “Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean, and I don’t mind being lost at sea.”

“Ooo, good one. Can you tell me what’s an attractive, funny man like me doing without your number?”

“Keep going and maybe you’ll figure it out. I must be in a museum because you truly are a work of art,” Eskel said.

“For fuck’s sake!” Lambert interrupted as he walked behind the bar. “I thought this would stop when you two started dating.”

“Or when they got married,” Geralt added as he joined them, grabbing himself a bottle of water from the cooler.

“You two are just jealous that my husband is the most handsome man behind that bar,” Jaskier said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
